


A Lesson in Tutoring

by Mems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, Fingering, M/M, Teacher Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems/pseuds/Mems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An important test is coming up and Professor Smith devises a way to help Levi study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally on Tumblr for a good friend of mine, this is pretty much Erwin blowing and fingering Levi while he works on studying for the upcoming history test. Hope you enjoy.

He’s spread out on the bed, hot and panting like it’s summer and Erwin doesn’t have AC in his stupid, over-priced apartment. He’s wearing nothing but a Pearl Jam t-shirt pushed halfway up his chest and jeans around his ankles because he was in too much of a hurry to push his dick down a throat to properly undress. Legs are spread wide, held open by a strong hand to his thigh while the other crooks deep in his ass, stroking so close to where he needs it but never indulging.

His fingers clench tight in the silk sheets _—“You’re not allowed to touch,”_ he was instructed—but the lower _Professor Smith_ sinks down onto his cock and the more that finger works inside him the harder not touching becomes, because _fuck_ it’s not fast enough and nowhere _deep_ enough and… what… was he supposed to be doing…?

Erwin pulls off of him and the finger in his ass stills. He could cry at the loss of contact and he’d try to move to get that sensation he needs back but he knows that’s another _‘not allowed_ ’ and he has half a mind to curse the bastard between his legs before said bastard’s talking to him.

“September third, nineteen thirty-nine, Great Britain and France declare war on Germany and then…?” The words dance fire across his skin and his breath hitches.

Oh, that’s right. He’s supposed to be _studying_.

The lack of heat and loss of friction, no matter how little it was to begin with damn near _hurts_ because he wants it so bad, but his brain works a little better now and he whines out before answering.

“September seventeenth, nineteen-thirty nine, the Soviet Union… invades Poland from… the East,” he shudders out.

“Invades Poland from the East, _what_?”

His eyes roll back and he bites his lips. “Invades Poland from the East, _Sir_.”

“Good boy.” He swears he can feel a smirk at his thigh. He can imagine the curve of Erwin’s lips when he does that and shit, just the thought of _that look_ makes his toes curl.  

Then Erwin’s back at his cock, tip of a hot, wet tongue lapping at the precum beading out before he breathes and takes Levi down his throat again. Levi groans—and so does Erwin around his cock, _fuck_ that feels good—trying to figure out how the hell this is supposed to be helping him study when all it’s making him want to do is get fucked, hard. But Erwin said the only thing that makes him retain information is being forced to focus, and apparently the only way his dear professor thought he’d be able to accomplish that was making him recite the entirety of their World War II study guide timeline with a mouth around his cock and fingers up his ass, because Levi was shit with dates and dates were worth fifteen percent of their upcoming test grade.

_Professor Smith_ is just _so concerned_ about his grades, after all.

Erwin goes back to fingering him and sucking him off, though he’s no faster than he was before. He moves _so_ _slow_ ; Levi can feel every inch of slick wetness of Erwin’s mouth enveloping him, how his tongue glides over the underside of his cock, lapping at every vein; the slight drag of his teeth across the sensitive hardness of his length that threatens to make his hips rise into that heat—if only Erwin wasn’t holding him down. And then that goddamn _finger_. _One fucking finger_ shouldn’t have made him feel on fire with need, canting his hips trying to take more, screwing his eyes shut to force himself to focus, remember. But god, it’s brushing tantalizingly slow against the walls of his ass and he can _feel_ as each knuckle passes into him and moves out, how the pad of it strokes into him and how deliciously close it is to that bundle of nerves resting… just… there… If on only Erwin would—

_“Levi.”_ Fuck. He’s forgotten to speak again.

“Shit.”

“That’s not on the test.”

_I know, I know, I know,_ he wants to say. But Erwin’s licking lazily at his cock this time and prods lightly at his prostate and he can’t help but gasp as the next date tumbles from his lips in a blur of syllables.

“God fucking, ugh. September twenty seventh through the twenty ninth, nineteen thirty nine, Warsaw surrenders, and the Polish government flees into exile, Germany and the Soviet Union split Poland between them, _Sir_ , fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Levi arches off of the bed because while he’s reciting the next date on the list, Erwin’s slid another finger into him, stroking his prostate in time with the licks to his cock. Languid, like everything else about this ‘study session,’ Erwin’s tongue slides from his balls to the aching tip of his cock in a single, wet stripe while his ass is stretched and those fingers press tenderly into him. He affords Levi a hearty lick to the head, then a near tender kiss before he’s back to sliding his tongue down, up, nibbling ever so gently here, sucking for a moment there, leaving not an inch of it untouched.

“I think I found my new favorite method of tutoring,” Erwin muses between his thighs. The breath against his spit-slicked cock is cold and he tightens his hold in the sheets before he ends up fisting them in those stupid perfect blonde locks and forcing Erwin’s mouth back around his dick.

“The only thing I’m learning is that you’re too fucking good at sucking dick and fingering ass.”

“And the only thing I’m learning is that you could be doing better at keeping focus on your dates. Next one, Levi.”

It’s hard, figuring out just what the hell the next date is even supposed to be, because Erwin’s suckling at the head of his cock now, swirling his tongue over the tip and paying extra attention to the slit. His fingers move faster now, pumping inside of him and he’s pretty sure Erwin’s doing it on purpose just to make him suffer because who in the their right mind is supposed to be able to concentrate on _history_ when their too-sexy-for-his-own-good history professor is sucking their dick like it’s the best thing they’ve ever tasted?  

_Probably people like Nile Dawk_ , he thinks to himself, and he’d laugh if Erwin wasn’t finger fucking the sounds right off his tongue.

Levi manages the next date, and the next. His voice cracks and shakes on the third and he wonders why the fuck he needs to be learning about the Soviet Union invading Finland when he _could be_ getting fucked face down into a mattress with Erwin’s hand around his cock and teeth sunk into his shoulder. 

Oh, that’s right. Erwin said that’d be _counterintuitive to his studies_.

Erwin oh so graciously adds another finger to his ass and he whimpers out the dates for Germany invading Denmark. But who the fuck cares about Germany invading Denmark—certainly not him—because Erwin’s taking all of his cock down that warm, wet throat. Erwin sinks down, lips taut around his girth and his tongue laps at the length of it all the way down before his cock’s hitting the back of Erwin’s throat and he can feel it constrict so tight around him. Erwin moans around him, and it feels so fucking _good_ he could explode and he’s sure he just might. He pushes his hips closer to Erwin’s face, forcing his cock further down Erwin’s throat if it’s at all possible. And just—

“God, could you please just _fuck me_.” It’s so embarrassing how pitifully he whines that out, his arm thrown across his face to hide the flush that’s bloomed there. Erwin laughs and he moans at how the feeling envelops him and he knows his answer before Erwin even pulls up off him to speak it.

“I told you: that would be counterintuitive.” Erwin continues to move his fingers in his ass, waiting. Levi breathlessly gets out the next date. Erwin chuckles. “Besides, if you sound like that with only my fingers inside you, I worry that if I did, ah, ‘just fuck you,’ you wouldn’t have the words to finish this session. Next one, Levi.”

Levi’s not sure that he needs Erwin’s cock fucking him rather than the man’s fingers, to take the words away from him. If he thought Erwin was fucking him before he’s afraid of what to call the insane pace Erwin sets then, bobbing his head eagerly over his cock and pumping his fingers in his ass so hard that the sounds the lube squelching and Erwin’s mouth sucking makes is beyond lewd.

Dates, names, places, events. Somehow, between the tight heat around his cock and the delicious fullness in his ass he’s able to moan them out if only to get Erwin to push into him harder and take him further down his throat. His mouth gets out the information alright; if it didn’t he was certain Erwin wouldn’t be deep throating the sanity out of him or fucking _blinding_ him with how much attention he’s suddenly paying to that bundle of nerves he was painfully neglectful of earlier. That’s about the only thing that’s working properly, however. He’s certain he’s going to forget whatever it is he’s managed to tell Erwin through all of this. All he can do is think about how tight Erwin’s throat is around his cock and how magnificent Erwin’s fingers feel in his ass and how literally every body-shaking, moan-inducing touch Erwin lays on him sets him on fire and pools nothing but heated lust in the pit of his stomach.

He’s unsure of just when he starts really pushing his hips into Erwin, or when the movements becomes erratic or when his hands finally find Erwin’s hair. All he knows is there’s another finger in his ass and he’s stretched so far it makes him practically mewl for Erwin to fuck him between moaning the dates he’s not assed enough to consciously pay attention to. Erwin’s relentless on his cock, lavishing it with sucks and licks and taking it all and it’s just a well-time stroke and a deep swallow and he’s cumming down Erwin’s throat as the last date leaves his lips, back arched and feet planted into the bed from where he gained leverage to thrust up into Erwin’s mouth. It’s hard and divine and it leaves him panting and sweaty against Erwin’s bed. He runs a hand through his hair.

“Fuck… history… shit…”

Erwin laughs as he swallows the last of Levi down, no doubt at how hoarse and pitiful he sounds. His fingers are eased out of Levi’s ass, one by one until Levi’s empty though he can honestly say he wouldn’t be opposed to a second round. Erwin presses a kiss onto each of his thighs before pulling himself up.

“One could say that’s a near literal statement, given what we just did.”

“Shut up, oh my god.”

Erwin chuckles again. “Would this be a bad time to remind you there’s another section on that study guide we haven’t covered?”


End file.
